


Truth Or Dare

by fruityfruityfruitloops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, French Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, House Party, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Party, Party Games, Pick-Up Lines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Stripping, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruityfruitloops/pseuds/fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: Jackson has a party that somehow isn’t going well (Lydia isn’t there to run it) until someone (Stiles) suggests Truth Or Dare. It starts out innocently enough, but then it starts getting a little raunchy…





	

“This party blows,” Jackson grumbled. “I think I might just leave.”

“This is _your_ party,” Danny said pointedly. “Also, it’s _your_ house. I don’t think it’d be smart for you to leave. Especially with Stiles here. Things tend to…break around him.”

Jackson sighed as he looked around the party. It truly was bleak. He had expected it to be sparsely attended, but this was just ridiculous. Scott and Stiles were sitting on a couch, chattering happily, while Isaac stood mutely nearby, occasionally sipping on his drink. Matt was further away, perusing the extensive DVD collection decorating the walls of the Whittemore’s den.

Simply put, Jackson had thrown a poorly attended sausage party. And it would’ve been even less popular if he hadn’t owed a couple of guys favors. Matt had gotten an invite because Jackson had borrowed one of his cameras and forgotten to delete some risqué material, and Stiles had helped Jackson pass a Chem mid-term. Scott, Isaac, and Danny had all gotten obligatory invites because they were on the lacrosse team.

Personally, Jackson blamed Lydia for at least part of his failure. Lydia had decided to take all her girlfriends on a “girl’s night out”, and a party that Lydia didn’t at least attend would not be a successful one. Maybe Jackson shouldn’t have pissed her off enough that she planned an event for the same night out of spite, but that was beside the point.

“Maybe we should…I dunno, play a party game. Something to get everyone excited,” Danny suggested.

Jackson was about to retort that he’d rather admit to Lydia that his party was a failure when Stiles interjected, shouting “Truth or Dare! Let’s play Truth or Dare!”

Danny laughed, probably because both Scott and Stiles were kneeling on the couch, hanging over the back like excited puppies. Jackson, however, was not as amused.

“Are you kidding me? Truth or freaking Dare? What is this, and 11 year old girl’s slumber party? What’s next, a pillow fight before we compare breast sizes?”

“I’ll compare breast sizes if you will,” Scott said, wiggling his eyebrows as Stiles cackled.

Jackson shot Scott glare and said “Danny, back me up on this.”

Danny shrugged and replied, “I dunno, it could be fun. Especially since now I’m pretty sure Stiles is going to dare you to compare breast sizes with Scott.”

Everyone laughed at that. Jackson looked around the room to glare everyone into submission, but he could see that he was losing this battle. He briefly considered protesting further, but instead just gave in. “Fine,” he said with a sigh, “everyone over to the couches.”

As Stiles cackled again, everyone proceeded into the den, settling onto the exceptionally large, curved couch on which Scott and Stiles were already sitting.

“All right,” Jackson said, settling into the couch, “some ground rules: you can’t-”

"BOOOOO, no ground rules!” Stiles interrupted. “Let’s just get to playing!”

Jackson looked to Danny for support, but found only a grin and another shrug. He grumbled for a moment, then said “ _Fine_. No rules. Let’s just get started. I’ll go first. Isaac, truth or dare?”

Isaac groaned, and then said “Truth, I guess.”

Jackson thought for a second, and asked “Tell us if you’ve ever fainted, and why.”

Isaac sighed and said “Once when I was dumb and got super dehydrated, I passed out. But that’s really it.” There was a slight awkward pause after such a mundane answer, until Isaac cleared his throat and said “Okay, Scott, truth or dare?”

Scott grinned and said “Dare.”

Jackson couldn’t help but grin back. “All right, until your next dare, you’re not allowed to show your teeth. Better hope it’s not a funny round.”

Scott’s laugh immediately disappeared as the rest of the group howled with laughter. “Who knew you were such a sadist, Isaac?” Jackson asked the laughter died down. Isaac laughed and smiled congenially at Scott, who just glowered in return.

“Aww right,” Scott said, slightly muffled as his lips covered his teeth. “Danny, twoof ow dawe?”

Danny snorted with laughter before answering, “Twoof.” He giggled again as Scott leveled a glare at him.

“Fine. What pwoffefion-pwoffef-JOB awe you moft likely to date?” he asked, struggling to enunciate his s’s and r’s.

Danny finally stopped laughing and looked pensive. “Umm…cops, I guess. I like the uniforms. And the…cuffs, I guess,” he said, blushing as Stiles hooted at him. “All right, Stiles, you’re up. Truth or dare?” he asked challengingly.

Stiles looked straight in the eye and said “Dare,” eliciting “oooohs” from all those whose mouths weren’t currently impaired.

Danny stared him down for a couple of seconds and then said, “Fine. I dare you to show us your best acrobatic move. You know, since you’re such and athlete and gymnast.”

Stiles smirked as he stood up. There were several eye rolls and muttered “oh my gods” as he shook his hands and took some calming deep breaths, as if he were an actual gymnast. First he shook his left hand, then his right. Then he rolled his neck a couple of times shimmied his shoulders. “Quit putting on a show and just do the freaking trick already!” Jackson called out. Stiles closed his eyes and took one more deep, steadying breath, then he promptly crouched down, did a somersault, and stood up triumphantly, prompting a chorus of boos from his captive audience.

“Thank you,” he said proudly. “I’m so glad that you were all here to witness my victory and gymnastic prowess. Now Jackson, I believe you volunteered to go next. Truth or dare?”

Jackson scoffed. “Dare. Go ahead and do your worst.”

Stiles shrugged. “I mean, you already know what the dare is. I want you and Scott to take off your shirts and compare breast sizes.”

Stiles hadn’t even finished the dare before Scott had whipped his shirt off and started puffing out his chest. Jackson rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt as well. Scott grinned and grabbed ahold of Jackson’s chest, groping and fondling it like it had bought him a lobster dinner. Jackson, in turn, weakly grabbed Scott’s chest, squeezing and massaging it a couple of times for good measure. After they had both let go (Scott a little more reticently than Jackson), Stiles asked “All right, whose breast was bigger? Scott’s or Jackson’s?”

“Scott has bigger boobs,” Jackson sighed, elicitng a giggle and a grin from Scott. “Can I go yet? Because I’m still mad at Danny for not backing me up. So, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Danny replied.

“All right, have you ever given out a fake phone number?”

Danny smiled maliciously. “Actually, yes. To Stiles. He kept bugging me for mine, so I gave him the number of an AI program that would text him back. Now whenever he starts bugging me about something, I just say ‘Hey, text me about it tonight,’ and I don’t have to worry about it.”

If everyone was laughing at Isaac’s dare earlier, it was nothing compared their laughter at Stiles’ outrage. “I-Wh-You-You-I told that AI personal things! Private things! I confessed things I’ve never told anyone to that computer! I can’t believe you did that!” He went on spluttering as everyone laughed, including Scott, who was desperately trying not to reveal his teeth. “Fine. You know what? Whatever. I don’t care. Whatever. You know-Whatever.”

Danny was still smirking when he said “Matt, we haven’t heard from you yet. Truth or dare?”

Matt blushed, but he said “I can be brave. Braver than you at least, Mr. Two Truths. Give me a dare.”

Danny laughed. “All right, tough guy. Show us your strongest muscle. Flex for us.”

Matt blushed even more, but obligingly got up and pulled back the sleeve of his shirt. And then he flexed. And it was both surprising and impressive. Scott attempted to whistle and even Jackson’s eyebrows shot up. Matt shrugged. “Lugging around camera equipment is kind of its own workout. I get ripped carrying camera bags.”

He finally sat back down and looked at Scott. “To thank you for your attention, you’re up next. Truth or dare?”

Scott let out a loud groan, stretching out her jaw. “I’m just glad I can finally use my teeth again. I’ll take a dare.”

“All right. Pretend you’re at a bar and try to hit on Stiles.”

There was a chorus of “ooooooh” and giggles from the group as Scott reluctantly got up. “All right, just know that I’m not like…great at pick-up lines. Um, okay…hey, sorry, I think I dropped something-my jaw!” This elicited several pained groans and boos, and Scott held up his hands defensively. “All right, all right, calm down, let me try again. Uh, that shirt looks great on you, but you know what would look even hotter on you? Me.” There were more aggressive boos this time, and Stiles managed to find some popcorn to throw at Scott. “All right, I-come ON, how much popcorn is in those cushions? Okay, I have one more. Um, hey, if we are what we eat, then I want to be you by tomorrow morning.”

That was apparently the final straw, because Matt got back up and physically pushed Scott back onto the couch. “Nope, that’s it, you’re going home alone tonight. That was pitiful.”

“I warned you guys I was bad at this,” Scott shrugged. “I just wait for people to come to me. Anyway, Isaac, you’re up. Truth or dare?”

The group turned to face Isaac, who by all accounts had been quiet for most of the night. Even when the rest of the boys had gotten more raucous, the most Isaac had done was to laugh or groan quietly, almost to himself. “Truth,” he replied, still somewhat shyly.

Scott frowned, his brow furrowing in concentration. “Uhhhhh, shoot. Okay, I’m bad with truths. Um…what’s your favorite midnight snack?” he asked, somewhat lamely.

“Uh, pizza, I guess..?”

Jackson shook his head. “Nuh uh. You’re not getting off easy just because McCall’s bad at everything. I’ve got a dare that I’m requiring you to do, and I think that for once everyone will back me up on this. I want you to seduce the floor lamp over in the corner there.” The rest of the group laughed and shouted encouragement at him.

Isaac blushed furiously as he slowly stood up and slowly approached the lamp. As he looked back at them, embarrassed, they started chanting his name. “Come on, Lahey,” Jackson shouted over the rabble. “You can’t do any worse than McCall just did. Give it a go.”

Isaac nodded nervously, then looked back at the lamp. “Um…hey. I, uh, I lost my teddy bear. Would you, um…would you sleep with me tonight instead?”

The rest of the party began to cackle, and there was even a whistle from Matt, but Jackson shouted “All right buddy, she’s charmed by how nervous and sweet you look! Go in for the kiss!”

Isaac nodded rapidly, and after hesitating briefly, went in for a kiss. It was brief at first, but with much encouragement and loud whooping from his audience, he went back in for a second, deeper kiss with the lamp shade. Jackson would swear for months that he saw a little bit of tongue. After he had taken his fill of making out with an inanimate object, Isaac trotted back to the couch, grinning widely and high fiving those who were sitting near him. “All right, that means it’s my turn, right?” he asked loudly. Apparently, his brief make-out session had given him confidence with the rest of the boys. “Uh…Jackson, since you dared me, I guess I’ll repay the favor. Truth or dare?”

Jackson stared him down, a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. “All right, Lahey, do your worst. Dare.”

“I dare you to give me a lapdance,” Isaac said, his grin turning wicked. Jackson couldn’t help but grin in spite of himself. He made that expression that says “Well, if you say so”, and got up. He pulled out his phone, hunted around on it briefly, then played a song with absolutely unintelligible words and a thumping backbeat.

As soon as the music began, he started gyrating and swaggering around the space in front of the couch. He finally stopped in front of Isaac, and turning around, began to twerk in him. Jackson didn’t have much of an ass, but to his credit, he could actually shake what was there. Then he straightened back up, turned around, and pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion, flinging it off to one side.

The boys went nuts shouting. Isaac, grinning ruefully, facepalmed as he shook with laughter. But Jackson wasn’t done yet. He gestured for the boys next to Isaac to scoot away, then climbed onto the couch, straddling Isaac, who started blushing even more than before. Jackson kept going with body rolls, the occasional grinding on Isaac’s crotch, and at one point, shoving Isaac’s face in between his pecs and shimmying. As the music faded out, Jackson finished by plating a big kiss on Isaac’s cheek. He got back down, bowed to the applause of his guests, and asked “Where’s my shirt?” When it couldn’t immediately be found, he just shrugged and sat back down without it. “All right,” he said, squinting at the rest of the boys, “who’s next? Danny, let’s go. You know the drill, pick a choice. Actually, you know what? You’re just going to choose truth again. You get a dare too. Ummmm…I got it. I want you to pet me like I’m your cat.”

“Okay, I’d like to let everyone know that I think this is monumentally unfair, but since I’m not taking my clothes off, I suppose I can do it this once.” He settled next to Jackson and began to stroke the back of his head affectionately, occasionally dipping to the side to rub Jackson’s ears, all the while cooing “pretty boy, pretty, pretty boy”. He finished by running his hands down Jackson’s spine a couple of times and gently scratching Jackson’s tailbone. But when Jackson began purring at him, he raised his hands and said “I’m out. It’s someone else’s turn. Scott, you’re up.”

“Hit me with a dare,” he said with grin.”

“All right, uh, kiss Stiles on the cheek,” Danny said off-handedly.

“Psssshhhh, that’s nothing. I mean, at least give me a challenge.”

Danny sat up straight and stared Scott down. “All right, you want me to up the ante? Fine. Make out with Stiles. With tongue. For at least 15 seconds. Come on, Scott, let’s get it on.”

Scott grinned cockily. “All right, deal.” And before Stiles could protest, Scott had clasped either side of his face and planted a big one on him. And Scott was not shy about it, either. Stiles looked like he had planned to put up some resistance, but quickly gave up and seemed to melt into Scott’s embrace. Danny had intended on making it an uncomfortable situation for the Scott and Stiles, but somehow, the inverse was true, mostly because everyone else was at least a little turned on by the two boys making out.

Finally, Scott pulled away and said “That was at least 15 seconds, right?” After the other boys nodded mutely, he said “All right, Stiles, it’s been a while since you’ve gotten one. Truth or dare?” Stiles stammered for a while, but finally requested a nice, easy “truth”. So Scott said “Okay, tell us about the first date you ever had.”

Stiles groaned. “Oh god, okay. Um, it was in 7th grade and she only said yes because her two best friends had ‘boyfriends’ and she didn’t yet, so my dad drove us to the movie theater in his squad car, which was very exciting, of course. Anyway, we went and saw some dumb animated movie and shared some popcorn, and at the end of the movie before the lights came up and we had to go outside for my dad to pick us up, we kissed. It was great at the time, but looking back it was super chaste and she wasn’t even into it. I think she just went out with me for the story, because a couple of other girls asked me out as long as my dad would drive us around. Either way, I had kissed 5 girls before I moved up to high school. Quite an accomplishment, if you ask me.”

“Considering the fact that I got my first blowjob in 8th grade, it’s really not all that great,” Jackson retorted.

“Anyway,” Stiles said, ignoring him, “Isaac, you’re up. Truth or dare?”

“My last dare was kind of mortifying, so give me a truth too,” Isaac replied.

“All right, how many significant others have you had? And specify if they were a boy or a girl!”

“Oh gosh, okay,” Isaac said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Um, I had a girlfriend for a couple of months in freshman year. And then…does this count..? Anyway, there was a…guy that I hooked up with for a lot of last year. We didn’t date, but…we were pretty intimate.”

“I didn’t know that,” Danny exclaimed. “Who was it?”

“I think you’ll have to wait for next turn for that,” Isaac said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “In fact, I’ll give it to you. You know, after you go. Truth or dare?”

“Oh, I’ll earn my chance to interrogate you,” Danny said challengingly. “Hit me.”

“All right, I dare you to neck with Matt for ten seconds. What was it that you said? ‘Let’s get it on?’” Isaac said, boldness entering his voice for the first time that night.

Danny eyed him uncertainly, but said “All right, I’m game.” And just like Stiles, Matt couldn’t even get a word in edgewise before Danny dove in. But once Danny had attached himself, Matt didn’t particularly seem to mind. Isaac could have sworn that he saw Matt’s eyes roll back to the back of his head before his eyes shut. His hands were hesitant, but one landed gingerly on the back of Danny’s head, and the other gripped Danny’s arm quite tightly. Then Danny pulled away, and Matt slowly opened his eyes, his breath coming haltingly.

It was silent until Jackson said “Damn, that was hot. Also, is anyone at this party actually straight?”

Scott shrugged and said “I am, but I’m kind of a slut, so I’ll do whatever.”

Jackson nodded slowly, then said “All right, this is gonna sound weird, but bear with me. Do you guys want to just get…weird? Like, just kind of mess around with each other?

Scott and Stiles both simultaneously said “YES.” Matt hesitated, but nodded excitedly, casting a quick sideways glance at Danny. Danny, meanwhile, shrugged amiably, his silent assent causing a smile to creep across Matt’s face. Isaac was the last to agree, but he said “Well, if everyone else is in, then I’ll play too.”

Jackson nodded and looked like he was about to speak when Danny interjected with “Hold on, Isaac still hasn’t answered my truth question yet. Who was the guy you were hooking up with?”

“Oh. That,” Isaac said coyly. “You remember that guy Derek Hale who was a few years ahead of us? Well, we ran into each other in a coffee shop, started talking about our shitty home lives, and before I knew it, he was asking if I wanted to hook up. He’s kind of cute, and I was kind of curious, so I said yes.” He shrugged non-chalantly, as if this were a common occurrence.

Stiles stared at him with a dropped jaw, but Danny just nodded acceptingly. “I always got that kind of vibe from him. That dark, brooding, aloof, bisexual type of guy. They’re kind of irresistible. Anyway, same rules as before?”

Jackson shook his head. “No, there’s a twist: you can’t choose what you get, your challenger gets to decide. Little more exciting that way.” The rest of the group nodded, some more tentatively than others. “All right, I’ll go first. Stiles, you’re up. If you got to pick, which one of the guys in this room would you have sex with?”

Stiles nodded thoughtfully. “Well, normally it’d be Danny, but I ruled that out earlier this evening when he revealed that he’s a dick. It’d be weird with Scott…Isaac. I’d hook up with Isaac. I think he has a hidden dark side, and apparently he was good enough to keep ‘dark, brooding’ Derek interested, so I’d go with him. Now, who to choose…Matt. I want to interrogate Matt."

“Oh brother,” Matt groaned.

“Yeah, yeah, keep the dramatics to yourself. Now Matt, you seem kind of freaky. Have you ever done or would you ever want to do BDSM?” Stiles asked sweetly.

Matt’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but answered “Um…yeah. Yeah, I have. Not any of the rough stuff, just some…bondage. Blindfolds, gags, handcuffs, that sort of thing. It just seems…I don’t know…exciting.”

“Dom or sub?”

Matt’s blush deepened, but he admitted “Dom…” Stiles nodded appreciatively, but Jackson looked particularly intrigued. But Matt didn’t seem to notice, because he said “Scott, you’re up. Strip down to your underwear. Let’s get this party started.”

Scott grinned. “All right, I’m not shy.” He quickly pulled off his shirt while stepping out of his shoes and socks, but he paused as he reached for the zipper of his jeans. “Um, hey, I…totally went commando today. I don’t _have_ underwear on.”

Matt shrugged. “All right, then just strip down naked. That’s what you get.”

Scott grinned as he stripped down. “Wow, you are a dom.” As he stood back up, everyone got a look at the first dick of the night. Apparently, Scott had been into the game so far, because he was fully erect. It was about 6.5 inches, and it looked full and thick. Stiles started a round of applause, which the rest of the boys joined in on as Scott took a bow. “All right, Danny, you’re up. You have to cop a feel of someone’s junk that isn’t yours.”

Danny sniggered. “Don’t think it’s going to be yours. Let’s go with…Matt. I think I got him good and turned on when we necked, so let’s see what he’s packing.” Danny shifted to face Matt and reached down to grope Matt, who immediately started blushing. “Mmmm, you’re still hard…he’s packing some heat, guys,” Danny crowed as Matt murmured a quiet “ohmigodohmigodohmigod”.

Danny finally pulled his hand away and said, “Okay Jackson, this is your sick game, so let’s get you involved. If you were to do BDSM, would you rather be the dom or the sub?”

“Sub,” Jackson said without even thinking. “I like to have someone play out their dirty fantasies with my body. I think it’s fucking hot.”

Danny laughed. “You and Matt should hook up sometime then.”

Matt blushed again, but Jackson shrugged. “Like Stiles said, he seems freaky. I’d be into it. Anyway, speaking of Stiles, you’re up. Strip naked and masturbate for us for 30 seconds. And make eye contact with Danny. I want you two to make up.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He quickly pulled off all his clothes and then made fierce eye contact with Danny as he started pumping his meat. Stiles’ cock looked thin, but it was long, about 7.5 inches. He was jacking slowly and meaningfully, biting his lip as he stared at Danny. Danny had just started getting into when Jackson called out “Time!”

Stiles laughed a little bit and high fived Scott as he sat back down. “Let’s go with Isaac now. I don’t think you’ve gone yet. Let’s see…you know what? Let’s get real. Jack Jackson off for 30 seconds.”

Isaac scoffed, but waited as Jackson stripped out of his pants and settled back onto the couch. Jackson’s dick was fairly average sized, but objectively it was just pretty. Especially the head, which looked like it had been carefully carved from a block of pink marble. Isaac started off timidly, but got into it pretty quickly. He actually showed off some technique with some interesting wrist action, resulting in an uncontrolled moan from Jackson. Once time was called, Isaac deliberately avoided eye contact with everyone else, but he wasn’t too timid to call out “Danny, tell us about your favorite sex toy in detail,” after a couple seconds of deliberation.

Danny laughed. “All right, fine. I think of myself as a top, but I still have a dildo I like. It’s pink and it’s kind of curved, but what I really like is that it’s wireless with a remote and it has all kinds of vibration settings. The best one is this kind of randomized one where it just does these really intense pulses at random intervals, and when it hits my prostate…I basically just cum instantly. That all you needed to know? Okay, I chooooooooooose...Scott. What’s your favorite thing to masturbate to?”

“Uh, gangbangs,” Scott said casually. “With me as the guy getting banged. Rough gangbangs too. But it’ll be different groups that do it. Prisoners, opposing lacrosse teams, random businessmen-it just depends on my mood. But it’s always rough. You know, hair pulling, spanking, name calling. I just want to be manhandled by a bunch of thugs.”

Danny laughed again. “Looking around us, I think that could be arranged.”

The group laughed again, Scott’s eyes lingering on the currently exposed penises a tad too long. “Anyway, Matt, you’re up. Strip out of your clothes and tell us what you would do if you had Jackson as a love slave for a night.”

“Why do I have to be out of my clothes for that?” Matt asked, squinting confusedly at Scott.

“Because I said so.”

Matt shrugged as a gesture of blasé acceptance and peeled off his clothes. Matt’s dick was surprisingly large. It looked to be about 8 inches long and incredibly thick. Like, it looked like it had been transplanted from a horse. More than a couple eyes widened at the sight of it.

“Um, what would I do with Jackson..? Well, first of all I’d tie him to the bed, blindfold him, and gag him. Then I’d probably play with him, like toy with his nipples, tease his cock with my tongue. The I’d take out the gag and feed him my dick. Then once it’s all nice and lubed up, I’d fuck him until I cum inside of him, nice and rough, like Scott said. I wanna hear him moan for me. Then I’d suck and jerk him until he cums all over himself.”

He stood there, slightly awkwardly, until Jackson stood up, erect dick throbbing. “So, Matt and I are forfeiting, because he’s going to come to my bedroom and do all that to me now. So the rest of you can do what you want, I’m going to get fucked by Matt and his monstrous cock.” And with that announcement, Jackson took a giddy looking Matt by the hand and led him away.

Stiles shrugged. “All right, then. If Jackson is forfeiting his turn, I’m taking it. Danny, your turn. You’re gonna strip naked and give me a lapdance.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Forgiven me, have we?” he retorted snarkily. But nevertheless, he fished out his phone, put on a song similar to Jackson’s from before, and began to slowly disrobe. First, the socks and shoes went. Then his shirt, then his pants, and then finally, after some teasing, his underwear. Danny’s dick while not as thick as Matt’s was definitely as long, if not slightly longer. He quickly straddled Stiles’ lap and started grinding on it. Their erect cocks rubbed together as Danny bent over and slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, passionately kissing him. AS the song died down, Danny pulled away and climbed off Stiles’ lap, turning around and showing off his sculpted ass. With the songs dying beats fading away, Stiles gave it a loud smack.

Finally, Danny sat back down. “All right, I’ll admit it. I had fun with that. But now it’s time to turn to the last player with clothes on. Isaac, you’re going to strip naked. Then you and Scott are going to stand right in front of each other. You’re going to take both of your dicks in one hand and jack them off while you two make out for 45 seconds.

Isaac blushed again, but did as he was told. Once he dropped his underwear, his thick cock bounced out, its pronounced head already leaking precum. He and Scott stood facing each other and Isaac slowly started pumping their cocks together. Scott, meanwhile, took his hands and pulled Isaac’s face down to meet his, and they began a deep, slow kiss. Once they really got established, Isaac’s cock started leaking precum like a faucet. Once time was called, Scott said, “Hey, we probably shouldn’t sit back down on the couch again, because Isaac might stain it, so we’re going to go to the bathroom and…take care of this. C’mon, Isaac.” And he led Isaac away to the bathroom. From where they were sitting, Danny and Stiles could hear the bathroom door shut and grunting and moaning coming from behind it.

“So, I…guess that means it’s your turn again,” Danny said slowly. “What do you want to do now?”

Stiles pondered for a second, then said "I got it. I want you to fuck me and take video of it with Jackson’s phone. That seems like something that would both excite and irritate him.”

Danny grinned. “You’re devious, you know that? By the way, I’ll admit that this sounded like a dumb idea at first, but this turned out fucking great.”

This time, however, it was Stiles who grinned. “Are you kidding?” he said. “I figured this would happen. I knew I could get you alone.” And Danny’s groan only made him that much more turned on.


End file.
